<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他的婚礼/硕宽 by uneatablebeef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627300">他的婚礼/硕宽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef'>uneatablebeef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他的婚礼/硕宽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的婚礼</p><p>硕宽</p><p> </p><p>会收到李硕珉的婚礼请柬，是夫胜宽意料之中的事。</p><p>时隔两年的第一次联系就是这么个普天同庆的好消息，夫胜宽是真的一点都不意外。</p><p>毕竟是曾经在镜头之下，大言不惭地说着自己一定会在二十岁结婚的男人。天天和band的同性生物们混在一起，李硕珉能在二十几岁的尾巴尖儿上，被好心的妹子收留，也是挺不容易的一件事。夫胜宽是真情实感地为他感到开心。</p><p>兜兜转转，过程艰难了些，却依然没有偏离正轨地一路前行。</p><p>也不枉他的告白哽在喉咙好几年都没吐露，憋成内伤也硬生生把一颗真心咽回肚子里强行镇压。那可是在即将撞上南墙之际，自己一脚狠狠踩下刹车啊。惯性的冲力能让他一头钉进挡风玻璃里去，血肉横飞，一了百了。</p><p>庆幸的是，魂没飞魄未散，肉身也还在，头破血流而已。</p><p>现在也只是伤口愈合，疤痕留在那里不痛不痒而已。也只是一个人时不时承受着后遗症的侵袭而已。</p><p>烫金的囍字明艳而清晰，和红底相衬喜庆又讨人喜欢。夫胜宽木着一张脸，手却微微颤抖着，连一张薄薄的卡纸都掀不开。</p><p>罢了。</p><p>新郎是谁毋庸置疑，新娘哪位与他无关。时间地点他不知道，也不在意。反正他是不会去观礼的，绝对不会。</p><p>手机铃声突然响起，屏幕上再熟悉不过的名字让夫胜宽有了不好的预感。</p><p>“净汉哥。”</p><p>“那天啊……我……我吧……有事……”</p><p>“就……嗯……没空……”</p><p>“那几天……都都……都没空……”</p><p>“好的……”</p><p>“我会准时到的。”</p><p>“嗯。拜。”</p><p>啪啪啪。</p><p>打脸的声音总是这么清脆悦耳。</p><p>夫胜宽无力地瘫坐在沙发上，一颗想死的心在做无意义的挣扎。</p><p>尹净汉是band的核心成员之一，是个为了甩头好看而蓄起长发的鼓手。队内绝对实权者的威严，夫胜宽没有勇气挑战。顺从的种子早已生根发芽，即使是band解散两年后的现在，他也只敢默默腹诽不轻不重地抱怨几句。</p><p>滴答、滴答。</p><p>雨点砸在雨棚上，吸引了他的注意。夫胜宽把目光投向窗外，认真地考虑起待会儿雨下大了，出去跑个几圈然后发烧感冒最好是一病不起的可能性来，这样才能完美错过婚礼的彩排、花夜和正席。</p><p>等了一个下午，雨都没能如他所愿地噼里啪啦把大地浇湿。倒是临近晚餐时，band队长李知勋的一个电话，像是一桶冰水，把他心存侥幸的小火苗给直接浇灭了。</p><p>“你必须去。”</p><p>对方一开口就是不容拒绝的语气，夫胜宽急忙支支吾吾地要找借口推脱。</p><p>“带病也好，请假也行，你必须到场。这是band的大事，你身为band的一员，你有义务出席成员的婚礼。而且……band解散是大家对band的前景规划没能达成一致，是理念不合，是和平分手。跟你喜不喜欢李硕珉没有……”空气突然安静，那人的声音一滞，似乎在脑内搜寻更合适的措辞，“没有直接的关系。我的意思是，就算你不喜欢他，band也会有解散的一天。啊……”</p><p>李知勋似乎有些懊恼，接着又勉强换了个话题，难得话多絮叨了几句。</p><p>夫胜宽坐直身子，一副乖乖受训的样子。时不时应答几声，也不知道听进去了多少。</p><p>末了那边丢下一句话算是最后通牒，兀自挂了电话。</p><p>“你不去的话，那整个band都不要去了。”</p><p>夫胜宽握着手机，怔愣得说不出话来。原来大佬耍无赖的时候，和普通人也没有什么区别啊。</p><p>不去就不去咯。</p><p>只敢在脑内顶嘴的夫胜宽，还是准时出现在婚礼排练的现场。</p><p>他一个人临阵脱逃的话，在知情人看来，勉强还算合理，遮遮掩掩或许能瞒混过去。要是整个band都缺席，那是怎么也解释不清楚的了。</p><p>这么大个麻烦，他解决不了；band俩大佬，他也招惹不起。反正按下心事不表，面子上好兄弟的平和景象，装了这么多年，也算是得心应手。</p><p>不断给自己找补，给自己做心理建设的夫胜宽，还是放眼一望就捕捉到了那个人的身影。</p><p>李硕珉站在十米之外，被几个青春靓丽的女生包围着。也不知道是谈到什么有趣的话题，女生们银铃般的笑声从那头传来。</p><p>一身笔挺的黑色西装，刘海向上梳起，露出光洁的额头，显得整个人成熟稳重，精神十足。微微躬身不让自己高出身边女生太多，认真听着不时点头，说话的时候嘴角不忘上扬，绅士而贴心。</p><p>夫胜宽却莫名觉得他瘦了些。</p><p>离得最近的那个女生看起来特别开心，笑得身子前俯后仰的。那个曾经被异性生物轻轻挽过手臂，都要手脚僵硬面部瘫痪的人，竟然自然地伸出手来扶住了她的背。</p><p>夫胜宽张着嘴，一口气堵在嗓子眼儿，有点喘不上来。又像是被什么突然攫住心脏，血液通行不畅，四肢百骸都迅速蔓延着一股凉意。</p><p>“胜宽尼~”</p><p>尹净汉的适时出现，提醒了他，也拯救了他。</p><p>面前人的脸恍惚间与两年前重合。</p><p>长发被汗打湿粘在脸颊，尹净汉眼神坚定地看着他摇头。</p><p>那是band解散前的最后一次公演，唱到嗓音嘶哑的夫胜宽站在舞台上举着话筒向观众告别。台下此起彼伏的挽留，和断断续续压抑不住的抽泣声，让他喉头哽咽。感动之余，突然有种末日来临，时间尽头的感伤。</p><p>如果没有明天——</p><p>他不受控制地转向李硕珉。</p><p>握着另一只麦克风气喘吁吁却微笑看向自己的李硕珉。</p><p>被柔和的追光包裹着的带着暖意的李硕珉。</p><p>想要拥有的唯一的李硕珉。</p><p>夫胜宽抬手盖住眼睛，不知名的液体润湿了掌心。</p><p>他清了清嗓子，刚要开口却被尹净汉打断。他瞪大一双通红的眼，不可置信地看过去。那人只是轻轻摇头，然后换了表情，语气轻松地和台下的观众们讨论着安可曲目。</p><p>“傻站着干嘛？不排练啦你！”尹净汉的轻叱让他回了神，鼓棒在脑袋上的一敲让他回了头。</p><p>夫胜宽瘪着嘴，跟着尹净汉走到摆着乐器的舞台侧边。熟悉的面孔让他恍然，如昨日又似隔世。</p><p>洪知秀正抱着吉他调音，看到他来，动作顿了顿，扬起熟悉的笑容，好看的桃花眼笑得半眯起来。李知勋正一脸严肃地检查着keyboard的面板和各个按钮，偶尔皱眉，好像不太满意的样子。尹净汉走过去拍拍他的肩膀，示意他们的主唱到了。</p><p>李知勋抬头的时候，夫胜宽有些紧张，脸上虽然挂着讨好的微笑，嘴角却是紧绷的。当看清他的表情是淡漠而不是生气后，才暗自松了口气，走到属于自己的位置——直立式的摇麦后面。</p><p>尹净汉举起鼓棒落在节奏镲上。</p><p>夫胜宽跟着节奏默数：一、二、三、四。</p><p>♬ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br/>
♬ 我很幸运爱上了我最好的朋友</p><p>♬ Lucky to have been where I have been<br/>
♬ 我很幸运拥有所经历的一切</p><p>lucky个屁。</p><p>妈的lucky就不用来参加他的婚礼了！</p><p>呼吸在瞬间停滞，夫胜宽漏掉了一拍，没能跟上。有些心虚地转过半个脑袋，偷偷瞄了一眼队长李大佬。大佬的目光就跟粘在键盘上一样，丁点儿余光都没匀给他。</p><p>这才是lucky嘛！</p><p>就着一脸小猫偷吃成功的表情，夫胜宽赶紧回头想要补上第一小节的剩余部分，就被人抓了个正着。</p><p>李硕珉站在他的身边笑着，握住话筒拉向自己。</p><p>♬ Boy I hear you in my dreams<br/>
♬ 我在梦中听到你的声音</p><p>♬ I feel your whisper across the sea<br/>
♬ 你的呢喃越过海洋到我耳边</p><p>♬ I keep you with me in my heart<br/>
♬ 我把你一直记在心上</p><p>♬ You make it easier when life gets hard<br/>
♬ 你让枯燥的生活充满乐趣</p><p>夫胜宽只当他在挑衅，不敢妄想这一段如此巧合与他相关，不敢与李硕珉晶亮的双眸多对视一秒。不敢再分心，他抢过话筒继续排练。</p><p>一颗心悬在空中，上不着天，下不挨地。</p><p>直到李硕珉摸出手机，急匆匆走到另一边接起电话，夫胜宽才缓了一口气。</p><p>排练刚刚告一段落，夫胜宽接过staff递来的水，小口小口抿着，李大佬的训斥就在耳边，目光却忍不住飘向门口。</p><p>李硕珉纠结着一双眉，焦躁地踱来踱去，紧张的情绪像传染病一样迅速扩散。他突然停住脚步，猛地回头，正好对上夫胜宽的一双眼。</p><p>他大步流星地走进来，有些激动地抓住夫胜宽的双手。力气不可谓不小，手里的塑料软瓶都发出抗议的声响来。</p><p>“胜宽！”李硕珉眼里的火光炽热得烫人，“做我的伴郎吧！”</p><p>原定的伴郎被变态的老板和繁忙的工作拖住，实在脱不开身，这才不得已提前一天通知李硕珉，自己得放他鸽子了。尹大佬和李大佬必须坐在架子鼓和键盘的面前，而洪知秀背着吉他不方便移动，所以只用握着话筒的夫胜宽，被理所当然地抓了壮丁。</p><p>夫胜宽真的是欲哭无泪了。</p><p>身为band的双主唱，夫胜宽和李硕珉并肩站在一起，是一件同吃饭喝水一般的日常。</p><p>可是——可是今天不一样。</p><p>今天他要站在李硕珉的身边，看着他和他的新娘许下誓言，和她交换婚戒，和她相互亲吻。</p><p>昨天好不容易以需要回家单独练习的借口错过了花夜，就是不想看见他和她言笑晏晏，眼里容不下别人的样子。</p><p>他不知道这是不是爱而不得最残忍的下场。</p><p>他不知道上辈子是不是因为掘了他李家祖坟然后暴富，所以这辈子要这样报复他。</p><p>夫胜宽心里难受，委屈得想哭。</p><p>他不知道自己为什么要站在这里，站在这个光都照不到的角落里，等着被安排出现在适当的时机，看着神采奕奕的李硕珉忙着他的婚礼。</p><p>staff匆匆跑来通知他站到延展台的尽头去，慌里慌张地解释了几句，又匆匆跑走了。</p><p>大意是新娘的父亲急性肠胃炎被送去医院了，希望他能牵着新娘走到新郎面前，帮他把女儿郑重地交给李硕珉。</p><p>夫胜宽在气愤、无语、无奈、憋屈中还没找到自己的准确定位，就被蜜蜂一样嗡嗡飞来的staff给直接拖到了属于他的位置，等着新娘出现。</p><p>灯光骤灭。</p><p>夫胜宽拍拍两颊，硬扯出一个哭笑不得的笑容来。</p><p>一束追光突然出现，李硕珉仿若从天而降，顺着延展台的方向向自己走来。</p><p>夫胜宽摇摇脑袋。</p><p>真是鬼迷了心窍，才会觉得李硕珉是向自己走来，明明是来迎接他的新娘啊。</p><p>新娘？！新娘去哪儿了？！</p><p>夫胜宽着急地四处张望，哪里有新娘的影子？！</p><p>李硕珉越来越近，夫胜宽越来越不安。</p><p>新娘呢？</p><p>通向尽头的花路差不多走了将近一半，李硕珉停了下来，手里握着不知道从哪儿冒出来的麦克风。</p><p>♬ It's a beautiful night<br/>
♬ 今晚的夜色真美</p><p>♬ We're looking for something dumb to do<br/>
♬ 我们来做一些可爱的傻事吧</p><p>♬ Hey baby<br/>
♬ 嘿 宝贝</p><p>♬ I think I wanna marry you<br/>
♬ 我就想和你结婚</p><p>一束光照亮了惊慌失措后傻在原地的夫胜宽。李硕珉一步步靠近，向他伸出手来。</p><p>大、大、大冒险？</p><p>夫胜宽看着自己的手不听使唤地颤抖着举起来，被李硕珉牢牢地攥在手心。</p><p>热、热、热场？</p><p>李硕珉的眼里没有调笑，没有得逞后的得意，认真纯粹得让他有些害怕。</p><p>“喂……”</p><p>虽然有点破坏气氛，但是夫胜宽莫名觉得就这么继续下去哪儿哪儿没对。</p><p>李硕珉喜欢自己还这么折腾自己？求婚还让自己参加个假婚礼当个假伴郎？还联合band这么欺负自己？</p><p>一想到这些，夫胜宽就更委屈了。泪珠子跟不要钱一样哗啦哗啦地往下直掉。</p><p>李硕珉赶紧拿了纸巾过来哄他。</p><p>夫胜宽可什么也听不进去，一屁股坐地上哭得更厉害了。憋了好几年的情绪跟山洪爆发似的，一波还未平息，一波又来侵袭。</p><p>哭得累了，夫胜宽擤擤鼻子打算先中场休息一下。抬头发现自己被band成员围坐一团，其他宾客都散得差不多了。</p><p>丢脸死了。</p><p>用手盖住眼睛，嘴巴一扁又想哭了。</p><p>“噗。”尹净汉忍不住笑出声来，“差不多就行了啊……”</p><p>他不出声还好，一开口夫胜宽更来气。</p><p>“净汉哥什么都知道还……还……”夫胜宽一边抽泣一边指控，九个字就破了三次音。</p><p>李硕珉把他揽进怀里，慢慢地拍背给他顺气，有些不好意思地说：“都怪我。”</p><p>“都怪他。”成员们纷纷点头附和。</p><p>“两年前净汉哥阻止你表白吧……”李硕珉继续解释道，“是因为那天我打算给你表白的。哪知道差点儿被你抢到机会先说了出来，还好净汉哥帮了我。”</p><p>“我说……你说……不都一样嘛……”夫胜宽皱皱鼻子，声音哑哑的像在撒娇。</p><p>“不不不一样。胜宽为我做了那么多，我也应该为胜宽做些什么。”  </p><p>“那为什么两年了……两年了才……唔”</p><p>李硕珉俯身，以吻封缄。</p><p>那些令人脸红发烫的、不好意思的话，就留在更适合的地方去说吧。</p><p> </p><p>♬ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br/>
♬ 我很幸运与我最好的朋友相爱</p><p>♬ Lucky to have been where I have been<br/>
♬ 我很幸运拥有所经历的一切</p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p><p>文中歌词cr</p><p>Lucky - Jason Mraz &amp; Colbie Caillat<br/>
Marry You - Bruno Mars</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>